Treg d'Trug Wikia
WELCOME TO THE TREGPAGE, THE OFFICIAL HOMEPAGE OF THE REPUBLIC OF TREG D'TRUG The Official Website of the Federal Republic of Treg d'Trug since 2016. [[Disclaimer|''DISCLAIMER]] Welcome, traveler, to the official website of the mighty Republic of Treg d'Trug. If this is your first time visiting, we recommend checking out these articles: * Treg D' Trug * Flag of Treg d'Trug * Royal Crest of Treg d'Trug * The Glory of Treg * Military of Treg d'Trug * International Recognition of Treg d'Trug 'FREQUENTELY ASKED QUESTIONS' [https://twitter.com/FedGov_TregTrug '''FOLLOW US ON TWITTER'] TREGTUBE TREG NEWS BULLETIN * January 30, 2017: TREG D'TRUG ANNOUNCES NON-MUSLIM TRAVEL BAN IN RESPONSE TO U.S. PRESIDENT DONALD TRUMP'S BAN ON MUSLIMS ENTERING THE UNITED STATES, THE GOVERNMENT OF TREG D'TRUG HAS ISSUED A PROGRESSIVE EDICT STATING THAT ONLY MUSLIMS WILL BE ALLOWED TO ENTER TREG D'TRUG. THE IDEA, SIMILAR TO U.S. PRESIDENT DONALD TRUMP'S FEDERAL GOVERNMENT HIRING FREEZE, IS TO GRADUALLY CONVERT THE COUNTRY'S POPULATION TO 100% MUSLIM BY 2027 THROUGH ATTRITION. * November 9, 2016: RESIDENT RICE PRESIDENT CONGRATULATES DONNY ON FINALLY GETTING WHAT HE WANTED TODAY RONALD REDESENT, RESIDENT RICE PRESIDENT OF TREG D'TRUG CALLED PRESIDENT ELECT DONALD J TRUMP TO CONGRATULATE HIM ON GETTING THAT THING HE FINALLY WANTED. "GREAT WORK, DONALD," REDESENT SAID, "IM SURE YOU FINALLY GOT THAT APPROVAL YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN LOOKING FOR. NOW APPROVE THIS MESSAGE THAT SWEARS FEALTY TO THE TREG." AT PRESS TIME, PRESIDENT-ELECT TRUMP HAD NOT RETURNED THE MESSAGE. THE MEMBER OF THE MINISTRY OF FOREIGN AFFAIRS (WAIT, WE HAVE ON OF THOSE?) HAS NOT BEEN REACHED FOR COMMENT. * SEPTEMBER 10, 2016: WOAH, SO THAT'S WHERE WE PUT IT TODAY, IN A STROKE OF LUCK, THE RICE PREMIER/PRESIDENT OF TREG D'TRUG FOUND THE MICRONATION ON THE SHELF, BEHIND THE BOXES OF KRISPIX AND RICE KRISPIES CEREALS. "OH, OF COURSE THAT LAST PLACE I LOOK!" EXCLAIMED THE HEAD OF STATE, WHO HAD BEEN LOOKING FOR THE SMALL, EASY-TO-MISS MICRONATION SINCE, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE JULY OR SOMETHING? "IT'S REALLY QUITE SURPRISING," THE TOTALLY-LEGIT HEAD OF STATE MUTTERED TO HIMSELF, "JUST HOW EASY THESE THINGS ARE TO LOSE TRACK OF." SEVERAL REPORTS INDICATE THAT, DESPITE OVER A MONTH OF NEGLECT, EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE PRETTY ALRIGHT STILL IN TREG D'TRUG. AT PRESS TIME, REPORTS INDICATE THE RICE PREMIER THEN PUT TREG D'TRUG IN THE DRAWER ON THE NIGHTSTAND, AND PROBABLY WON'T REMEMBER THAT ONE FOR MAYBE A WEEK OR TWO. * JULY 22, 2016: THE UNION POPULAIRE D'OCCITANIE SWEARS FEALTY TO TREG D'TRUG, RICE PRESIDENT PRETTY SURE TODAY, IN A TWEET, THE UNION POPULAIRE D'OCCITANIE PROBABLY SWORE FEALTY TO TREG D'TRUG, BUT SINCE NODOBY ACTUALY SPEAKS FRENCH, A LANGUAGE CONCEIVED BY J.R.R. TOLKIEN FOR THE LORD OF THE RINGS NOVELS, TREG OFFICIALS ARE JUST GONNA ASSUME THAT THE MICRONATION MEANT TO SWEAR FEALTY TO TREG D'TRUG. TREG OFFICIALS WILL BEGIN THE FORMAL ANNEXATION PROCESS AS SOON AS THEY LEARN HOW TO SPEAK FRENCH. SO GIVE IT, LIKE, A COUPLE YEARS. * JULY 21, 2016: TREG OFFICIALS FORMALLY DENOUNCE BIRCH BEER AS A "DRINK FOR WHINY CUNTS". * JULY 20, 2016: TREG D'TRUG PARTICIPATES IN THE 2016 VIRTUAL FOOTBALL WORLD CUP IN THE REPUBLIC OF FAIRFAX, SCORES GOALS AND WINS A MATCH DESPITE NOT SENDING ATHLETES TODAY, TREG D'TRUG PARTICIPATED IN THE 2016 VIRTUAL FOOTBALL WORLD CUP. HOSTED BY THE REPUBLIC OF FAIRFAX, TREG D'TRUG PLAYED TWO GAMES ON THE FIRST DAY, SOMEHOW WINNING ONE DESPITE NOT SENDING ANY ATHLETES. * JULY 18, 2016: TREG D'TRUG NOT IN DANGER OF NOMINATING ORANGE-HAIR CRAZED MANIAC FOR HIGHEST OFFICE '''IN YET ANOTHER WAY THAT THE GLORIOUS EMPIRE OF TREG D'TRUG HAS IMPROVED UPON OTHER NATIONS' POLITICAL SYSTEMS, THE MINISTRY OF EDUCATION WOULD LIKE TO REMIND THE GENERAL PUBLIC THAT THE MICRONATION IS NOT, IN FACT, IN DANGER OF NOMINATING AND ELECTING A 3,000-POUND, ANGRY, ORANGE-HAIRED FAR-RIGHT NATIONALIST TO ITS HIGHEST EXECUTIVE OFFICE. * '''JULY 8, 2016: TREG D'TRUG SOVEREIGNTY OFFICIALY RECOGNIZED BY THE REPUBLIC OF KROMIA. FOLLOWING A BRIEF CORRESPONDENCE WITH THE REPUBLIC OF KROMIA, THE TWO NATIONS AGREED TO FORM AN ALLIANCE. THEY BOTH RECOGNIZE EACH OTHER'S SOVEREIGNTY. "IT WOULD SEEM THAT TYPING IN ALL CAPS LENDS WELL TO DIPLOMACY" THE PRIME MINISTER STATED. NOT IN AN INTERVIEW, JUST TO HIMSELF. * JULY 7, 2016: THE PNGARCHY TAKES CONTROL OF TREG D'TRUG SUPPORTS OF THE TREGNOMETRIC ROYAL CREST HAVE STAGED A COUP, TAKING OVER THE TREG GOVERNMENT AND MAKING THE ROYAL CREST THE HEAD OF STATE, ESTABLISHING THE PNGARCHY STOP THE PRIME MINISTERS STILL HOLD CONSIDERABLE POWER STOP CREST HAS DECIDED TO HONESTLY JUST BE KIND OF, LIKE, THERE BRO, BUT DOES NOT WANT TO HARSH OUT "YOUR SPACE" STOP * JULY 6, 2016: SANDUS "STILL DOING ITS BEST" ACCORDING TO TREGOMETRIC PRIME MINISTERS ' * '''JULY 5, 2016: THREE NEW NATIONS DECLARE INDEPENDENCE FROM THE TREGPUBLIC, PRIME MINISTERS PRETTY CHILL ABOUT IT ' TREG D'TRUG ANNOUNCES THE SECESSION OF LAND TO THE NEWLY FORMED REPUBLIC OF THIS TREE, PRINCIPALITY OF A FEW ROCKS BY OUR HOUSE, IDK, AND THE PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF SERIOUSLY, WE COULD DO THIS ALL DAY. THE THREE NEW NATIONS HAVE FORMED AN ALLIANCE WITH TREG D'TRUG, VOWING TO BRING ALL OTHER MICRONATIONS TO THEIR KNEES. MANY BELIEVE THE SECESSIONS TO BE THE WORK OF THE GOVERNMENT ITSELF, CREATING SATELLITE STATES THAT WILL RECOGNIZE TREG D'TRUG'S STATUS AS AN INDEPENDENT STATE. * '''JULY 4, 2016: TREG D'TRUG PUT UNDER MARTIAL LAW AFTER SOUNDS OF EXPLOSIONS HEARD NEAR CAPITOL TODAY, THE PRIME MINISTER DECLARED A STATE OF EMERGENCY IN TREG D'TRUG AFTER MANY CITIZENS REPORTED HEARING EXPLOSIONS ON THE NIGHT OF JULY 4TH. THE ENTIRE MILITARY WAS CALLED IN TO OCCUPY THE CAPITOL, BUT THE FEARSOME MILITARY FORCE WAS ONLY HALF ITS NORMAL SIZE BECAUSE MARCUS WAS SICK AND COULDN'T COME. TO SWEAR YOUR MICRONATION'S FEALTY TO MIGHTY TREG D'TRUG, CONTACT US AT FEDERALGOVERNMENTOFTREGDTRUG@AOL.COM YES THANK YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse